


Be my pet!

by Trickster32



Series: Severus-centric oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative AU - Dark Side Wins, Blackmail, Bottom Severus Snape, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Master/Pet, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Prodigy Severus Snape, Prophecy voided!, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Shrieking Shack Incident, Shy Severus Snape, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Werewolf James Potter, Werewolf Sirius Black, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Shrieking Shack AU - Dark Side Wins.How would history change, when Voldemort had intervened... and which price would he demand from the young Slytherin?
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Series: Severus-centric oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798375
Comments: 60
Kudos: 158





	Be my pet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Blade9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/gifts), [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [BeyondStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Akee_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/gifts), [pet_genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet_genius/gifts), [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts), [Shadowsandstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/gifts), [WarchiefZeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts), [Komodo_Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodo_Butterfly/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to get a pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050559) by [Scarlet_Blade9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/pseuds/Scarlet_Blade9). 



> Inspired by a dark one-shot by Scarlet_Blade9 - I recommend reading it! ;)
> 
> What would happen, if a certain Dark Lord intervenes, and enables the victory of the Dark Side!
> 
> Dedicated to Scarlet_Blade9!
> 
> https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-3ced2bfe0d392bf8e7b87d245878b44f (Ralph Fiennes - Voldemort)

**_8th October 1975 - Full Moon_ **

Lord Voldemort had the whole day spend in a bad mood. He didn't know why, but he was certain, that this night would forever change the tides to his favour, and enabling his victory over the light forces. But at the moment something or someone was missing. He could feel it, even as he read a journal from his ancestor Salazar Slytherin, as a smile was for a few seconds visible on his handsome face. It seems he had found the answer at last, in the wisdom of his ancestor - a pet, but not any wixen would do, oh, no. Only a member of the Prince family would do, and hadn't Lucius entertained the Dark Lord with his ancecdotes about a young half-blood prodigy, who had been sorted in Slytherin, and was the only child of Eileen Prince - and a muggle brute?

* * *

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_it's obvious, that Lady Magic and Lady Fortune favours me, how else would I have met my beloved pet Severus Prince. Not only did he have a brilliant mind, but he is loyal to the core, and thanks to an old family curse on the Prince family even able to bear my children. My collar was a huge success, my precious prince is now fluent in Parseltongue, and belongs to me in body, mind and soul. As it should be. Of course, I'm not a brute, that's why I was willing to wait, until my beloved pet had turned 17, before consummating our bond. After ensuring, that he was living with me, since he had been 15 years old, so that I have full control over his training._

_To ensure, that my pet has no secrets from me, did I craft a new spell, that can only be used in Parseltongue by a Dominant. It ensures, that my pet can't use his Occlumency against me. No matter how strong they are, even his mind yields to my power. I will leave this journal behind in the Chambers of Secrets, so that my true Heir will find it, and once more ensure that the House of Prince and the House of Slytherin will be reunited and from this moment on, my heir will be invincible._

* * *

He had already a cordial relationship and dare he say it friendship with Lord and Lady Prince, and Augustus had often lamented the bad luck, that prevent him from properly taken his grandson under his wings, at least Lucius had assured them, that his heart and mind was at the right place - sorted into Slytherin, interested in Dark Arts, Potions, Duelling & Spell crafting - a true Prince, if you ignore the muggle blood, but even for that exists solutions, if you're willing to use them.

No, Lord and Lady Prince would be delighted to hear, that he had chosen young Severus as his future pet. But why was he so anxious? He couldn't explain it, but he had the feeling, that he needs to act fast, or all would be lost. Summoning two of his personal house elves, he ordered them to go to Hogwarts and bring Severus straight to him - and should he be in danger, also the wixen, who have endangered him in the first place.

Bowing the elves left with a muted pop, as Voldemort caressed the silver case, that contains Slytherin's collar. He couldn't wait to see it adorn Severus' throat, as a clear warning, that he had been claimed, and will be avenged, should it be necessary.

* * *

It didn't take long for the elves to return, with a stunned young werewolf and the young Slytherin in tow. The werewolf got thrown in the cell, where Voldemort kept the rogue werewolves, before they could be taken to Greyback. Severus was much more important for him, he seems to have been clawed by the werewolf, but had been lucky, that he wasn't infected. Nothing had been left behind, but he contemplated to destroy Severus' old wand and ordered a new custom made wand for his pet, should he be good for his Master.

Severus wouldn't return to Hogwarts, the werewolf would be interrogated and even tortured during the day, before handed over to Fenrir. The Dark Lord was looking forward to tame his young guest. However for the official ceremony, he needed Lord and Lady Prince to be present, as it was required by tradition.

{You will be mine pet, I will enjoy to tame you and to claim you, once you're old enough. **I will never let you go, my young friend. And should you try to run, then the mudblood will pay the price for your defiance!** } hissed the dark lord.

* * *

The medical scan made him grit his teeth in anger, it wouldn't negatively impact the ceremony, but this would mean months of healing, before they could enjoy playtime. On the other hand it gave him enough time to prepare a suitable playroom for him and his pet, and ensure that Severus would understand the rules and the punishments, should he break them.

  
Voldemort smirked, he was really looking forward to spend some quality time with his young pet, and according to Lucius, Severus may be stubborn, but he was able to accept social boundaries, and strict rules, especially, when he didn't have any other choice.

Once more summoning a house elf, he send the elf invisible to Hogwarts, where the young elfing should observe the events, and report back at nightfall. This should give him enough time to get some answers from his young guest. And maybe he can even steal a kiss or two, adding more confusion for his little pet.

* * *

At Hogwarts James and Sirius had been freaking out, after learning about the prank, James run to the Womping Willow, followed by Sirius, who may not care for Snivellus, but it slowly dawned on the young Black heir, that he had unknowingly risked Moony's life. Moony would **_never_** forgive him, should he became a murderer. Therefore running as fast as possible, and should they'd been lucky, and Snivellus had survived the night with Moony, the Marauders wouldn't shy back from forcing the slimy git to keep his mouth shut or else.

Imagine their horror, as they couldn't find any trace from their missing friend and Snivellus, except for a few dried drops of blood in the secret tunnel and Moony's broken wand. What should they do? They couldn't go to Dumbledore or everything would come out.

James coughed: "We're won't say anything at all. That's for the best! Come, let's go back!"

Unfortunately for them the young elfling decided, that this wouldn't do and stunned them, before popping them back to Slytherin Manor. Master Marvolo will be very pleased with him.

* * *

The house elf had been right, the Dark Lord was indeed very pleased with him, he knew exactly how to punish them, it would be his first official gift to his young pet, and also a warning, that Voldemort had to be taken seriously. And while he may even let the Potter scion go, the same wasn't true for this disgrace of the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

Not at all, since they had sworn him fealty, he was able to punish those, who strayed, as he saw fit. Sirius Black would not only be fully disowned, before nightfall, but turned into a werewolf and spend the rest of his days, exactly like the other unlucky werewolf as personal bitches for Fenrir Greyback. Greyback would also turn James Potter into a dark creature, but he will get a small reprieve, without being any wiser, and a living reminder for Dumbledore, that his days as hero of the light are numbered.

The irony is, that Dumbledore can't even inform the DMLE, without having to admit, that he had for the past 4 years allowed a werewolf to attend Hogwarts. He has to cover it up, while having to fear, that every single day, a damning article will appear in the international magical press. Oh, how he loved mindgames.

* * *

Severus was waking up, quite confused, where was he? The last thing he remembered had been, the werewolf, who attacked... wait, werewolf. No, it wasn't a nightmare, deep clawmarks marred his chest, but, the teenager sighed in relief, he had still his humanity.

"Good morning, have you slept well?", inquired a stranger.

Severus gasped, and looked in the blue eyes of an older man, something nagged him, he should recognise this man, but why?"

"Cat got your tongue?", smirked Marvolo.

Blushing shook the Slytherin his head.

"Allow me, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. - but you can call my either Master, or my Lord.", introduced Marvolo himself.

"Y-Y-you're the D-Dark L-Lord!", stammered Severus.

  
"Indeed, I am. Lucius hadn't lied, you have a brilliant mind. And what's your name, little one?", admitted the Dark Lord.

"I'm Severus Snape, 5th year student of Slytherin House, Sir. It's an honour to meet you. May I ask, why am I here?", replied Severus shyly.

* * *

Marvolo chuckled, as he sat down on the bed, carefully clasping Severus' right hand and kissed the white knuckles softly.

"Of course, you may ask, pet. You're here, because I have a unique offer for you. We're just waiting for your grandparents, before speaking about the formalities.", answered Marvolo amused.

"My grandparents, why? I do not understand, Sir?", asked Severus confused.

"Let me explain, I have known your grandparents for many years. Augustus and Honoria had regretted it bitterly, that they were unable to contact you or even offer you a place at their home, due to new laws, by the light side. Albus Dumbledore had ensured that a law will be passed, that made it impossible for any magical relatives, except for your mother and father to gain custody over the magical offspring, without the parental permission. This would not only allow children be handed back to their abusers, but made it practically impossible for your relatives to contact you, without the explicit permission of your mother!", explained Marvolo patiently.

"What, my mother told me, that we had been disowned, and my grandparents hate me for being a half-blood, Sir. Why would she lie to me?", inquired Severus confused.

"I don't know, but I do know, that you have never be disowned. In fact you're Heir Prince. And that's one of the reason, I was so interested in meeting you. Young Malfoy had sang your praises for the last 4 years. It was quite endearing, anyway, the House of Prince and the House of Slytherin had a long and fruitful history, and if I remember correctly, you and I are in the _perfect position_ to bring our houses back to Greatness. You just need to trust me, my young friend.", said Marvolo.

* * *

Severus silently contemplated his options, before looking once more the Dark Lord into his dark blue eyes.

"Alright, I would like to meet my grandparents, but I can't make any decisions, without having all the facts, Sir. I do hope, that you can understand that.", remarked the young Slytherin.

"A wise decision. would you like to eat in bed? I can let us serve a light breakfast by my elves, and I have already prepared some nice clothes for you, which you can wear after your morning ablutions.", suggested Marvolo.

"Yes, I would like that. I'm very grateful and humbled by your kindness, Sir.", replied Severus bowing politely, as he had learned it from Lucius.

Good, I will invite your grandparents for lunch, so that we can deal before they appear with our prisoners - my elves had captured 3 Gryffindors, I think, you will know them, the Marott?", commented Marvolo.

"The Marauders, Sir. What do you have in mind?", requested Severus politely.

"Ah, this will be a surprise for you, I will also invite Walburga and Orion Black, and Fenrir Greyback for the meeting.", smirked the Dark Lord, before leaving Severus alone to enjoy his breakfast. He had to prepare for the upcoming ceremony and to deal with the nasty paperwork, it really seems to breed, anytime he turns his back, how vexing.

* * *

Severus did follow the instructions to the letter, only a fool would disobey a clear order by the Dark Lord. He didn't want to admit it, but the young Slytherin was curious, why had he brought him here. This had to be Slytherin Manor - the private family estate of the Dark Lord - only the elite had been allowed to enter it, and Severus was neither a Death Eater, nor anyone important. So, why was he here?

He finished his morning ablutions and changed into the new clothes, they were really comfortable and exactly his size as well as his preferred colours, could this be a coincidence? His host had even added a bruise balm, so that Severus could treat his injury from the night before. He had really been lucky, that nothing worse had happened, or he would have been turned inot a werewolf or even killed. Why had he even be so stupid and listened to Sirius Black? It doesn't matter, today was a new day, and to cry over spilled potions is just a waste of time.

* * *

A house elf brought Severus to the area, where Voldemort was already waiting for him. His host nodded approvingly at his young guest, it seems, that Severus had done as he wished it, and now it was time for the entertainment/punishment, as well as for officially becoming Severus as his personal pet and future consort.

Silently offering him his hand, the teenager accepted it shyly, a slight blush on his cheeks, and accompanied his host to a balcony, that overlooked an arena. The 3 Marauders had been chained to rocks, naked, except for a pair of trousers, their wands (except Lupin) already in Marvolo's hands.

"Take a seat, Severus. Our guests will be here soon.", murmured Marvolo.

Severus obeyed, and looked curiously down into the arena, what would happen to his tormentors?

One of the other house elves led the Blacks and Princes to the balcony, while Fenrir entered through a hidden door, he would be playing a very important part, before a house elf would later dump James Potter in front of the Hogwarts' Gates.

* * *

"Welcome, please take a seat. Today, justice will take place. Orion, Walburga, it pains me, but your heir had tried to kill someone, who is very important for me, and this is **unforgiveable. His life is forfeit, and since he had dared to use a werewolf or this crime, he will become Fenrir's property.** ", explained Marvolo calmly. "James Potter will also be turned into a werewolf, but return to Hogwarts, since I'm convinced that the old coot will cover it up. But we can use this to oust him later. The third boy is Remus John Lupin, a young werewolf, who had attended Hogwarts until last night, as Sirius Black wanted to turn him into a murder weapon. He will not return to Hogwarts, but return to Fenrir's pack."

"We understand, and apologise for the actions of our son. After receiving your letter, I had a meeting with my father, Arcturus, and he had agreed to disown Sirius _in name, blood and magic_. I hope, that you can forgive us, Heir Prince for his behaviour. Regulus always had spoken very highly about you and your friendship.", acknowledged Orion Black.

"Thank you, Master Black. I accept your apology, and I do not hold any grudge against your house or your family. I also cherish the friendship with Regulus, I love him like a brother.", responeded Severus politely.

Lord and Lady Prince had politely greeted the others, while Lord Prince had approvingly nodded and declared, that Severus is a true Prince, and the legal heir of his family, something that made the young Slytherin very happy.

* * *

Fenrir bowed growlingly, waking the 3 teenagers, up, who looked terrified at the man-wolf in front of them. Unlike most werewolves, Fenrir was able to shift at will between the two forms, even without a full moon, this makes him even more dangerous. James & Sirius had a golden anklet around their left foot, that prevented a successful shift into their animagus form.

A short nod by the Dark Lord, and the werewolf attacked Sirius Black first, He bit and clawed him, before smearing his blood into the fresh wounds, ensuring that Sirius Black would turn into a werewolf. A hot branding iron had been brought into the arena, the wolf-man took it and without warning, branded Sirius' naked back with the simple message: _**Fenrir's bitch**_ , before doing the same with the shivering Remus Lupin. He knocked them both out with a powerful punch against their temples, before house elves removed the limp bodies from their shackles and dumped them without any further ado in Fenrir's hut.

James Potter had begun to scream, but was silenced quickly by Marvolo who enjoyed the tiny smile on Severus' lips, as the last of his tormentors got turned into a werewolf. To the surprise of his guests, did the Dark Lord suddenly apparate into the arena and drew his wand on the prisoner. Hissing in Parseltongue, he planted strong compulsions into the unprotected mind of the blood traitor.

{ _ **On the day of the birth of your heir, you will contact the Death Eater and hand your heir over to Lord Voldemort, as a tribute for his mercy to let you survive! On Halloween 1981 will you turn into a werewolf, and kill your wife in cold blood. After Dumbledore grant you sanctuary at Hogwarts you'll be waiting until Yule 1981 and then rip Dumbledore's throat out, before killing the old coot and desecrate his corpse. You will not remember anything, that happens here, until Lord Voldemort will have absolute control over the British Isles.}**_

* * *

Fenrir left without another word, and the house elves dumped the injured and shocked Gryffindor in front of the Hogwarts Gate, after soaking him in firewhisky and Guiness.

  
Severus couldn't believe it, never again would he had to fear his tormentors, and now he was even more curious, what could the Dark Lord want from him? He was nothing special, just a half-blood from Cokeworth.

* * *

"Severus Snape, or do you want to be called Severus Prince?" began Voldemort anxiously. He couldn't mess this up.

Severus looked at his grandparents, a nod of approval, and he smiled at his host.

"I would prefer Severus Prince, Sir.", replied the young Slytherin shyly.

"Good, Severus Prince, I have heard a lot about you, how brilliant you are, a true prodigy in potions, spell crafting and duelling. As soon as I have seen you, I was lost, I can't live without you, and that's why I want to offer you to become my pet and in a few years Consort Slytherin. What do you say?", inquired Voldemorrt.

Severus looked shocked at the older man, was this a dream? Biting on his tongue, no, not a dream. He had never believed, that such a sophisticated and powerful Dark Wizard would ever waste a second thought on him. However, he would be a dunderhead not to accept it.

  
"My Lord, I'm surprised, but happy, that you give me the choice, and I accept. Yes, I be your pet and your consort, and whatever else you require, I just hope, that I do not disappoint you.", agreed the teenager.

"You can never disappoint me, my Severus.", responded the Dark Lord, before he locked Slytherin's collar on Severus' neck. "You have made me very happy, and from now on you will be living with me at Slytherin manor, while being tutored for your OWLs and NEWTs and in your duties as my pet and consort. I'm looking forward to claim you properly on your 17th birthday, my precious prince."

* * *

The Dark Lord and his pet were very happy, Severus' presence ensured that his Master never lost his sanity due to the horcruxes, from which he absorbed all of them, except the one in Nagini. The false prophecy got voided due to their unwilling spies, and as ordered James Potter handed over his son Harry to Voldemort, and surprisingly also the newborn son of Frank and Alice Longbottom - Neville Longbottom, the second child of the prophecy, before maiming them as a werewolf.

He killed Lily on Halloween, and as Dumbledore appeared in the destroyed nursery, did the werewolf attacked him, too. Dumbledore didn't stand a chance against the rabid beast, while Sirius Black together with their alpha Fenrir and beta Moony attacked the burrow to kill the Weasleys. Only the children survived, heavily traumatised, before being brought to the first magical orphanage in Magical Britain - _Merope's home for children and teenager,_ the wedding gift for Severus, and a promise, that never again a magical child will be facing abuse and neglect.

The order of the phoenix didn't stand a chance against Voldemort's Death Eaters and Greybacks's werewolf pack. Before 1985 the British Isles had been successfully conquered by Voldemort's followers. And to think, that this all only had happened, because Sirius Black wanted to play a deadly prank on his favourite victim. Severus was happy and he enjoyed to spend time with his master and their growing family. All was well!


End file.
